whatifmodelersfandomcom-20200214-history
United World Aviation
an (abnormal) What-if-modeller "crazy" dream '' This is another universe, exactly the same as our one for the bloody years 6,000BC-1943AD but then… Manitou/Inti (or God/Allah or Brahman/Zeus or Râ/Jumala) saw 2 awful maneuvers, 1944AD: - Capitalist Westerners tried to ally with the Fascists against the Communists, while the Zionist Westerners preferred the Ashkenaz slaughter promising the miracle of a huge repair (crushing further the scorned Arabic/Muslim people); - the UNO creation project promised “eternal peace, at last...” while electing a very little minority of Humanity as veto owners, by birth right, in the aristocratic way, scorning Black and Tanned people. The Great Manitou was not blind like us nor misled by propaganda, in the clouds Above, so He/She sighed deeply and decided: « this is too much unfair, it would bring even more wars, and with nukes now, STOP, I explain* directly to each one, removing all energy from the evil individuals (any thinking character with injustice wish being transformed immediately into vegetable). ». Rather easy for an almighty God, and very necessary for a God of love disliking innocents to be crushed and killed, year after year… – The UWO ('United World Organization''') replaced the dishonest UNO (United Nations Organization) project, and Humanity (thus aviation) entered a new era, peaceful and quiet for centuries: - no armies, just civilian aircraft (and mostly: civilian Helium airships, safer and more sober but less beautiful so disliked by modelers) - no weapon, except for the police to protect the weak (and mostly: non-lethal soporific devices) - no countries, just temporary local areas (before communication/computer improvement) - no border, just free moving for each one on this planet and above, but solid privacy protecting personnal intimity - learning one single language for the whole World, from Bushmen clicks (enabling dumb people and the best monkeys) with local enrichment (10 words for bread here, 10 words for rice there) - no violence nor prison nor psychiatry for logical ones disturbing official commands, but interesting arguments - no celebration of victory as enjoying peace is enough (while curing badness is painful alas and a matter of regret only) – '''Aviation progress '''still went on: - jet power to decrease vibrations on airliners and for search tools - electronics to improve safety with automatic controls - Remotely Piloted Vehicles to save the life of pilots - rocket craft to bring communication satellites into space - Vertical-Take-Off-&-Landing and high -speed to connect hospitals and wounded ones - mind-power without exhaust (no CO2 nor nuclear products nor antimatter) nor danger (of explosion or crash) - aircraft-design harmonious-oddity (twin-boom, asymmetric, spats, Tee-tail, ...) becomes a popular hobby, after the funny delirium of Tophe, JHM, BdB in the early 2000s Overview of the UWO Fleet (including some modelers' dreams): - Search-Rescue fleet: (search for minerals, rescue to lost walkers or sailors) - Medical fleet: (quick medicine providing or immediate transport to hospital) - Satellite fleet: (to send orbiters with communication satellites) - Passenger fleet: (to meet distant relatives or pen-friends) - Cargo fleet: (to deliver perishable fruits from isolated production spots in the forest) - Police fleet: (to survey and prevent crimes)